Licząc dni
by Liryczna
Summary: Gdy dowiaduje się, że został mu najwyżej miesiąc życia – lekarz z poważną miną mówi o możliwościach przedłużenia tego czasu do połowy roku, jeżeli zdecyduje się na leczenie, ale on odmawia – decyduje, całkowicie świadomie, że nie ma czasu na rozpaczanie... AoKise


_Tekst napisany na event Promptowy Sierpień na forum Artefakty.  
_

**Licząc dni.  
**

Gdy dowiaduje się, że został mu najwyżej miesiąc życia – lekarz z poważną miną mówi o możliwościach przedłużenia tego czasu do połowy roku, jeżeli zdecyduje się na leczenie, ale on odmawia – decyduje, całkowicie świadomie, że nie ma czasu na rozpaczanie. To tylko trzydzieści dni, może jeden lub dwa więcej, jeżeli mu się poszczęści, plus minus siedemset dwadzieścia godzin. Zegar tyka bezlitośnie, ale całe swoje życie spędził zerkając na malejące liczby na powieszonej nad boiskiem tablicy, więc jest to koniec, który może zrozumieć.

Trochę żałuje, że nie zobaczy nowego albumu Horikity Mai, ani nie dowie się, czym w końcu jest One Piece. Chciał wyjechać do Stanów, zobaczyć przynajmniej jeden mecz NBA na żywo. Zamierzał, planował, marzył... Teraz nie ma już na to czasu. Zamiast tego liczy pieniądze, bazgra po serwetkach szpitalnej kawiarenki i uśmiecha się pod nosem.

Kupuje mapę w sklepie z pamiątkami dla turystów, decydując się jeszcze na tanie okulary przeciwsłoneczne w jaskrawoczerwonych, plastikowych oprawkach, po czym zamawia bilety na pociąg. Zjada najbardziej szkodliwe jedzenie, jakie jest w stanie znaleźć w centrum miasta. Wraca do domu i pakuje się lekko: w torbie lądują dwie zmiany ubrań, książka, której nigdy nie miał okazji skończyć czytać i karta bankomatowa. Po chwili namysłu zabiera też drugą parę butów, wybierając pierwsze z brzegu jordanki, które wpadły mu w ręce.

Po drodze na dworzec odwiedza dom rodziców, oddając im klucze do swojego mieszkania. Nie mówi im nic, ale po namowie zostaje na kolacji. Wychodzi w pośpiechu, z torbą suszonych persymonek na drogę i obietnicą, której nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać.

Tokio nocą wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż za dnia, wydaje się pulsować jak odsłonięte na stole operacyjnym serce. Aomine wypija kawę w kawiarence naprzeciw studia, czekając na telefon, wyglądając za okno i obserwując rozmywające się w zmęczonych oczach plamy świateł. Zamiast połączenia dostaje wiadomość _Właśnie skończyłem pracę!_, całą okraszoną znakami, których nawet nie próbuje odszyfrować. Zostawia kelnerce za duży napiwek, wolnym krokiem wychodzi przed budynek i szybkim cmoknięciem w policzek wita rzucającego mu się na szyję blondyna.

Coś w piersi kłuje go lekko, przypominając o limicie czasu, więc mówi Kise wszystko.

Odjeżdżający ze stacji pociąg porusza się cicho, tylko niemalże niesłyszalne buczenie klimatyzatora zakłóca całkowitą ciszę. Nie mają zbyt wiele bagaży, zaledwie kilka niezbędnych rzeczy wepchniętych do prawie pustej torby i dwie reklamówki rzucone na półkę nad oknem.

Blondyn zasypia wtulony w niego, z palcami rozpaczliwie zaciśniętymi na materiale koszuli, lecz jego oddech mimo to pozostaje równy. Założone na nos okulary z przyciemnianymi szkłami wpijają się w jego skroń, ale i tak ich nie zdejmie. Zdradziłby wtedy cienie pod oczami, rozmazane resztki makijażu z ostatniej sesji zdjęciowej i swoją tożsamość, a tym razem naprawdę mogą się obejść bez tłumów śledzących ich fanek. Kiedy mijają następny przystanek, Kise porusza się we śnie niespokojnie, jeszcze ściślej oplatając go w pasie, i z cichym westchnieniem szepcze jego imię.

W chwilę później Aomine zasypia i śni mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie, pisk butów na hali oraz smak najtańszych lodów w sklepie zaraz obok szkoły.

O wschodzie słońca budzą się na przedmieściach Kioto.

Przez pierwszy tydzień po dotarciu na miejsce zwiedzają wszystko, co miasto ma do zaoferowania, narzekając na bolące nogi i spalone słońcem przedramiona. Kise ciągle ma na nosie te dziecinnie wyglądające okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które sprawiają, że na jego skórze pozostaje blady ślad. Gdy w końcu je ściąga, z białymi okolicami oczu i jaśniejszą plamką na środku twarzy wygląda śmiesznie, zwłaszcza, że czubek jego nosa jest już ciemnobrązowy. Aomine śmieje się z niego tak bardzo, że blondyn chodzi obrażony do końca dnia.

Wstają nieludzko wcześnie, albo nieprzyzwoicie późno, zjadając śniadanie w biegu, lub bez ruszania się z łóżka. Idą do świątyni przebrani w wypożyczone yukaty, robią sobie zdjęcia na Kioto Tower, przepuszczają pieniądze na zakupach w Nishiki. Kise igłą robi drugą dziurę w swoim uchu, płacząc przy tym jak dziecko, a Aomine przekłada przez nią kolczyk. Obserwują paradę z okien hotelu, komentując wszystkich zebranych w dole ludzi, po czym wypuszczają w dół samoloty zrobione z serwetek, które natychmiast opadają na ziemię, bo żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie potrafi ich składać. Jeden z nich ląduje na czubku głowy wyjątkowo nadętego mężczyzny i Kise prawie spada z parapetu, nie potrafiąc opanować szaleńczego śmiechu.

Wynajmują dla siebie szkolną salę gimnastyczną, i tak zamkniętą na okres wakacji. Grają aż do całkowitego wycieńczenia, nadwyrężając mięśnie i ledwie łapiąc oddech. Leżąc na przyjemnie chłodnym parkiecie usiłują zaplanować tę resztkę czasu, która im jeszcze została, wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej. Wieczorem, zachodzące słońce rozpala włosy blondyna, który opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. Jedwabne kosmyki pod światło wydają się złote. Aomine splata ich palce, bierze głęboki oddech i odwraca wzrok. Wystarczyłby jeden ruch, by schwytać usta blondyna w lekkim pocałunku, tylko jeden...

Gdy zapada zmrok, nagle przenika ich chłód.

Upijają się najlepszą sake na jaką ich stać, patrząc na księżyc górujący nad miastem i dzwoniąc w środku nocy do wszystkich wspólnych znajomych, tylko po to, by usłyszeć ich zaspany i wściekły głos. Czasami witają ich groźby, czasem jedynie przekleństwa, a Midorima rozłącza się bez wahania, gdy słyszy radosne zawodzenie Kise, który nagle odkrywa swoje nowe powołanie w branży muzycznej. Aomine udaje, że nie słyszy, jak śmiech nagle przeradza się w rozpaczliwy płacz, gdy Kise zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki.

Codziennie świętują inne urodziny, inne wakacje, czy święta, na które nie starczy im czasu. Każda minuta jest rozciągnięta do granic możliwości, zamiast godzin liczą upływające lata, w miesiąc mieszcząc całe życie.

Gdy licznik dobiega do zera, nie chcą żałować niczego.

Kiedy kładzie mu głowę na piersi, Kise wciąż słyszy bicie jego serca, tak mocne i równe, jak zawsze. W panice nasłuchuje go każdego ranka, wstrzymując oddech, nie otwierając oczu. Aomine obejmuje go wtedy ściślej i szepcze coś cicho, litanię słów bez znaczenia, bez sensu.

(Ostatniego dnia Kise budzi się z krzykiem.)


End file.
